Big Saint
by Kaily Lowkly
Summary: Tercer Capítulo! Ya estan los primeros nominados. Voten por su caballero favorito!
1. Una Gran Idea

**BIG SAINT**

**_NOTA: _**_Saint Seiya, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de quien tenga los derechos respectivos, yo sólo tomé prestados a los personajes._

_Además la idea original del Big Saint surgió en un foro de del cual soy parte. _

_Bien, sin más que decir aquí les dejo este nuevo fanfic que desde hace tiempo tenía planeando, espero les guste._

**BIG SAINT**

**By: Kaily**

**Capítulo 1: "Una Gran Idea"**

Era una tranquila mañana como cualquier otra, en el Santuario de Athena en Grecia, en la que la diosa de la Sabiduría se encontraba tomando tranquilamente su desayuno en el Gran Templo, junto con su patriarca Shion.

-Parece que hoy será un día tranquilo no crees Shion? –pregunta la diosa tranquilamente.

-Si, ya son las once y no ha pasado nada malo aún... –contesta Shion.

-Cierto, los caballeros hoy se encuentran más callados de lo normal –menciona Saori algo extrañada.

-Sólo espero que no estén tramando algo –dijo Shion preocupado.

Justo en ese preciso momento en el que Shion y Saori disfrutaban de la aparente tranquilidad de la mañana llega el Pegaso a toda velocidad haciendo un enorme agujero en el techo y cayendo inconsciente sobre la mesa del desayuno, la cual se rompe debido al impacto, lo que provoca que a Saori le caiga encima toda la comida.

**Mientras tanto abajo...**

-Sabes? Creo que se te paso la mano! –dijo Hyoga preocupado.

-Nah, Seiya soporta eso y más –contesto confiado Ikki.

-No lo decía por Seiya, sino por donde fue que cayó –dijo el cisne.

-...

**De regreso al gran templo...**

-PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!! –pregunta una histérica Saori.

-Seiya se estrelló en el desayuno... –responde Shion aparentemente tranquilo.

-Seiya, exijo una explicación, mira todo lo que provocaste! –dice Saori furiosa.

--.

-Perece que está inconsciente –contesta Shion.

-ENTONCES DESPIÉRTALO!! –ordena Saori más que molesta.

Entonces Shion teletransporta una cubeta con agua y la vierte sobre Seiya.

-Ah? Qué? Cómo? –Seiya despierta algo confundido.

-Seiya que crees que estas haciendo, porque llegaste volando y te estrellaste con la mesa, mira como quedo mi vestido nuevo!! –exclamó Saori casi gritando.

-No fue mi culpa Saori, lo que pasa es que...

_**FLASH BACK**_

Todos los caballeros se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Sagitario planeando lo que harían más tarde.

-Y por que no hacemos la fiesta en la casa de Acuario?:D –propuso Milo.

-Y por que mejor no en tu casa? ¬¬ –preguntó Camus.

-Por que tu casa es la única que tiene aire acondicionado gratis y reservas de vino para animar las fiestas nn –dijo un sonriente Milo.

-Por eso es que haces fiestas en MI casa a las que NO me invitas.¬¬ -dijo Camus.

-...este...yo...entonces mejor hagámosla en la casa de Aries. –dijo Milo.

-Oye! Por qué en mi casa?? –preguntó Mu.

-Porque así no tenemos que subir todas las escaleras Mu.-contesta Milo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Me parece buena idea –dice Shura.

-A mi también –dice Aioros.

-Oigan, no entiendo por qué tiene que ser en mi casa –dice Mu.

-Bueno hagamos que esto sea justo! –dice Saga.

-Cómo? –pregunta intrigado Mu.

-Bien, todos los que estén de acuerdo en hacer la fiesta en la casa de Aries levanten la mano –todos los presentes, menos Mu, levantan la mano. –lo siento Mu todos están de acuerdo, entonces la fiesta será en tu casa. –dice finalmente Saga.

En ese momento llega Seiya con un pedazo de papel en las manos.

-Oye Ikki puedes ayudarme? –pregunta el Pegaso a su amigo, que también se encontraba en Sagitario.

-En qué? –pregunta Ikki con fastidio.

-Lo que pasa es que Saori me mando a comprar estas cosas pero no logro entender que es lo que dice –dice Seiya.

-Tal vez... porque...ESTA AL REVEZ TARADO –contesta el fénix.

Entonces Ikki golpea a Seiya tan fuerte que este sale volando y se estrella en el Gran Templo.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-Y eso fue lo que pasó –concluye Seiya.

-No pueden estar siquiera tres minutos conviviendo entre ustedes porque luego, luego empiezan a intentar matarse a golpes. –dice Saori molesta.

-Bueno adiós Saori voy por lo que me encargaste –entonces Seiya sale del lugar.

-Pero esto no se quedará así, ya he aguantado suficiente –se dice Saori a sí misma.

Entonces la diosa de la sabiduría se asoma al balcón y con su melodiosa voz llama sus caballeros a una reunión.

-TODOS LOS CABALLEROS MÁS VALE QUE ESTÉN AQUÍ EN MENOS DE 10 SEGUNDOS O DE LO CONTRARIO SERÁN CASTIGADOS!! –llama o más bien grita Saori a sus santos.

Los santos se miran unos a otros asustados y sin pensarlo dos veces salen a toda velocidad de la casa en la que se encontraban y se dirigen al Gran Templo.

Cuando llegan los caballeros esperan preocupados afuera del Gran Templo porque no saben por qué la diosa Athena se encuentra tan molesta.

-Parece que Saori está muy molesta! –le dice Milo a Camus.

-Tienes razón –dice Camus.

-Qué habremos hecho esta vez? –pregunta Shura preocupado.

-Crees que haya sido por lo que pasó ayer?? –pregunta Saga a su gemelo.

-Por lo de la inundación en la casa de virgo? No, no creo que este así solo por eso, debe ser por otra cosa –contesta Kanon.

-Tal vez fue por lo del jueves –sugiere Shiryu.

-Qué? El incendio en Sagitario? Eso no fue tan grave –dice Máscara Mortal despreocupado.

-A lo mejor fue por que Seiya rompió la estatua de la Niké el lunes –dice Aioria.

-O tal vez fue por la broma de Hyoga –dice Shun.

-Oye! pegar con súper kola por la espalda a Saga y a Kanon fue idea de Ikki no mía –dice Hyoga indignado.

**Mientras tanto adentro...**

A Saori le habían molestado mucho los desastres que sus caballeros habían provocado la semana pasada, pero lo que pasó en el desayuno había acabado con su paciencia, así que ahora se encontraba reflexionado sobre el castigo adecuado que les daría a sus santos por todos sus destrozos.

-Mis caballeros no se llevan muy bien entre ellos, a cada rato provocan desastres, además de que me hacen gastar mucho dinero en las reparaciones del Santuario –piensa Saori.

En ese momento la diosa recuerda lo que pasó ayer...

_**FLASH BACK**_

Saori se encontraba viendo la televisión, estaba cambiando los canales cuando de pronto paro en uno, estaban transmitiendo un reality show llamado Big Brother donde varias personas estaban encerradas en una casa y tenían que convivir entre sí, luego cada quien nominaba a varios integrantes por los que la gente votaría para salvar y el que obtuviera menos llamadas sería el expulsado.

-Vaya sería divertido vivir ahí –dijo Seiya que pasaba por ahí.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Saori no le había tomado importancia al comentario del Pegaso, porque creyó que se trataba de otro de sus desvaríos, pero fue en ese momento fue que se le ocurrió la 'gran idea' (osea ideota XD) de hacer un reality show y encerrar a todos los caballeros dorados y bronceados en una casa para que convivan entre ellos, hacer que la gente votara por ellos para salvarlos de la nominación y así ella ganaría mucho dinero eso de las llamadas de apoyo.

Saori sonrió para sí misma satisfecha con la idea que acababa de tener y salió del Templo para comunicarle la noticia a sus santos.

-Bueno, he estado meditando mucho sobre lo que haré respecto a lo de la inundación, el incidente con mi Niké, la broma de la súper kola y lo que pasó con Seiya en el desayuno. –dijo Saori de una manera tan tranquila y amable que desconcertó a más de uno.

-Se te olvida el incendio –interrumpió Seiya inocentemente.

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Seiya con miradas asesinas por recordarle a Saori una razón más para ser castigados. Pero para su sorpresa la diosa los miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual sólo provocó que los caballeros se asustaran más.

-Bueno, he reflexionado sobre lo de los 'incidentes' de la semana pasada –la diosa mira a los caballeros con una sonrisa.

-Así que se me ocurrió una gran idea!! –dice triunfal Athena.

-O.O!.

-O.o?.

-O.o!?.

Todos miran más que sorprendidos a Saori.

-Por qué me miran así? Yo siempre tengo buenas ideas!! –responde Athena perdiendo un poco la compostura.

-Si claro ¬¬ -murmura Ikki.

-Ignoraré eso, bueno como les decía he estado meditando y tengo una idea para hacer que aprendan a convivir entre ustedes y para que tengamos algo de paz en el Santuario! –dice Saori aun con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

-A que te refieres? –pregunta Shaka algo temeroso al ver a Saori tan alegre.

-Bueno, haré un reality show donde los participantes estarán encerrados e incomunicados dentro de una casa y convivirán entre ellos –dice Saori de forma tranquila.

-Y eso qué tiene qué ver con nosotros? Quiénes serán los participantes? –interrumpe Mu.

-Ustedes –contesta tranquilamente la diosa.

-Y eso qué? No es muy diferente a como estamos aquí en el santuario –dice Shura.

-Si, pero esta vez habrá nominados y expulsados y cosas así, el programa se transmitirá en vivo y la gente apoyará a su caballero favorito, y yo ganaré mucho dinero con las llamadas de apoyo. –dice Saori.

-Qué ganaríamos nosotros con eso?? –pregunta Aioria.

-Pues ustedes sabrían quienes son los favoritos de la gente, los más populares y por la tanto los mejores, además de que el ganador obtendrá un premio sorpresa. –responde Athena a la pregunta del caballero de Leo.

-Y qué si nos negamos a participar? –preguntó Máscara Mortal.

-Entonces los castigaré, me acompañaran de compras, me harán el desayuno todos los días, y les reduciré el sueldo a la mitad y les descontaré lo de las reparaciones –dijo terminantemente Saori.

-Qué?! Pero si tu no nos pagas! –dijo Dohko.

-Ahora sabes por qué! –contestó Saori.

-Pero eso es una injusticia –se quejó Aldebarán.

-Lo siento, está decidido, el reality empezará dentro de una semana, hoy mismo haré los preparativos para la construcción de la casa y la transmisión, así que mejor váyanse a preparar sus maletas –ordenó Saori de forma tajante.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**_NOTA:_**_ Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya vieron cual es la nueva idea de Saori, a ver como les va a los caballeros dorados, que tendrán que superar muchos retos, nominaciones, expulsiones y muchas cosas más. _

_Además más adelante podrán votar para apoyar a su caballero favorito. Por cierto Big Brother es un reality show que hace algún tiempo transmitieron en televisión y que supongo muchos conocen. En fin, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, felicitación, jitomatazo, crítica constructiva, o lo que quieran decirme, mándenme un review o escríbanme a mi e-mail y les responderé con gusto._


	2. La Preparación

**BIG SAINT**

**_NOTA: _**_Sé que no tengo perdón, me tarde demasiado en actualizar, se que es una mala excusa, pero la escuela me tenía ocupada; pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones por fin continuaré con el fic, espero que lo disfruten nn._

_Además quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me escribieron y me animaron para continuar con el fic, muchas gracias!!_

_Saint Seiya, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de quien tenga los derechos respectivos, yo sólo tomé prestados a los personajes._

**BIG SAINT**

**By: Kaily**

**Capítulo 2: "La Preparación"**

El día de ayer la diosa Athena le comunicó a sus caballeros su grandiosa idea (inserte sarcasmo ¬¬) de realizar un reality show en el que ellos participarían, así que hoy los caballeros se encuentran reunidos en el Coliseo sin nada mejor que hacer que hablar de la loca idea de su "querida" diosa.

-Yo creo que esta es una idea muy tonta –dice Afrodita.

-Cierto, esa Saori, creo que esta más loca cada día –contesta Shura.

-Si, qué es eso de hacer un reality? –pregunta Aioros.

-Debe ser la idea más tonta que se le ha ocurrido! –dice Máscara Mortal con decisión.

-Si, además yo ya no estoy para esos trotes! ToT –se queja Dohko.

-Pero maestro, ahora es joven –dice Milo.

-No me interrumpas, ten más respeto para tus mayores –dice Dohko y le pega a Milo con su bastón.-en mis tiempos los jóvenes respetaban a sus mayores y bla, bla, bla.

-Bueno, bueno, de todas formas ya sabemos quien ganaría –dice Camus.

-Cierto! –todos dicen al unísono.

-Yo –dice Kanon muy seguro.

-Tú? Claro que no yo soy más popular –dice Saga.

-Eso no es cierto yo soy el favorito de la gente –contesta Kanon.

-En eso se equivocan, ya que yo soy de los caballeros más populares –dice Shaka orgulloso.

-Oye! Eso es mentira, yo soy el favorito –dice Aioria.

-Si claro ¬¬ -dice Aldebarán.

-Todos están mal, yo soy el más popular, incluso tengo un club de fans secreto –dice Máscara.

-En serio? –pregunta Aioros sorprendido.

-Así es, lo que pasa es que es tan secreto que aun no conozco a los integrantes –dice Máscara pensativo.

En ese momento Máscara recibe un golpe de Aioria, quien a su vez recibe otro de Shura. Saga trata de golpear a Milo que se hace a un lado y golpea a Shaka, quien cae sobre Camus que hasta el momento estaba muy tranquilo, entonces decide devolverle el golpe a Shaka pero en lugar de eso le atina a Aioros, quien golpeo por accidente a Kanon. Aioros golpeó a Afrodita porque se atravesó en su camino contra Máscara, que ya había sido golpeado por Aldebarán. Milo golpeó a Camus sin querer y Aioria fue a dar contra Aldebarán. Milo golpeo a Kanon porque lo confundió con Saga, pero luego recibió una patada de MM que fue golpeado por Kanon porque lo confundió con Shura, que golpeó a Shaka que estaba golpeando a Camus. Máscara quiso golpear a Aioria pero sólo pudo pegarle a Afrodita, que tampoco se dejó y golpeo a Aldebarán, aunque en realidad quería golpear a Saga, Shura le lanzó una patada a Afrodita que fue a dar con Aioros, derribándolo. Y así siguió la batalla entre los santos dorados hasta que oyeron la voz de Shion.

ALTO!!!!!! –grita Shion.

Los dorados se quedaron paralizados en el momento en que oyeron la voz de Shion. Y la imagen que queda es el momento en que MM ahorcaba a Afrodita con sus propios cabellos. Saga y Kanon se estrangulaban mutuamente. Aldebarán quien sostenía Milo por un pie dispuesto a golpear a Shura; Camus estaba con las manos juntas a punto de congelar a Aioria, y Shaka tenía a Aioros contra el suelo. Los únicos que se mantenían al margen de la batalla eran Mu y Dohko.

Me pueden explicar que es lo que pasa aquí!!! –dice Shion.

Lo único que Shion obtuvo como respuesta fueron los gritos de los santos que decían cosas al mismo tiempo como: "no fue mi culpa", "él empezó", "sólo estábamos jugando", "aquí no pasa nada", "todo fue culpa de Kanon", etc.**  
**

-Ya basta!! –dice Shion enfadado.

-Esto es una tontería, no deberíamos pelear por algo tan insignificante –dice Mu.

-Mu tiene razón, no deberíamos estar peleando, en lugar de eso, deberíamos entrar a ese reality y descubrir quien es el más popular! –dice Aldebarán entusiasmado.

-Cierto, debemos decidir quien es el favorito de la gente –dice Aioria.

-Oigan chicos, yo no me refería a eso –contesta Mu.

-Saben no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero creo que es una buena idea –dice Aioros.

-Entonces esta decidido, participaremos en el reality de Saori (N/A como si tuvieran otra opción ¬¬) –dice Shura decidido.

-SI!! –contestan todos los dorados bastante emocionados.

-Y así veremos quien es el más popular –dice Milo.

-SI!! –dicen entusiasmados los dorados.

-Pero yo no me refería a eso –dice Mu decepcionado.

Y así los caballeros dorados se ponen de acuerdo y aceptan lo de entrar al reality y descubrir cual de todos es el preferido de la gente.

**Mientras tanto...**

Saori se encuentra hablando por celular y preparando todo.

-Así es, quiero que este todo listo para dentro de una semana, aja, si, necesito que alguien se encargue de la construcción de la casa, y del personal, y que todo este listo para la transmisión en vivo.

En eso entra Shion a hablar con Saori.

-Quiere que me encargue de los preparativos para el reality señorita Saori?? –pregunta Shion.

-No gracias Shion, yo ya me estoy encargando de eso, además para ti tengo otro trabajo nn –le responde Saori sonriendo de forma misteriosa.

-Qué será?? –pregunta Shion intrigado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de un rato Saori manda a llamar a los chicos de bronce a una reunión en el Gran Templo para asignarles sus tareas en la preparación del reality.

Bien, aprovechando que estamos aquí reunidos les asignaré sus tareas para las preparaciones del reality –dice Saori –Como los caballeros dorados y Kanon, serán los que participen en el reality, decidí que sería bueno dejarles a ellos esta semana para que descansen y se preparen psicológicamente para entrar en la casa, así que ustedes serán los encargados de construir la casa –ordena Saori a los caballeros de bronce.

Qué! –replica Ikki –Por qué nosotros?

Por que yo se los ordeno, òó, además la situación económica no esta como para andar contratando arquitectos, ingenieros, albañiles y demás, así que ustedes harán el trabajo –dice Saori.

Más bien eres tan tacaña que no quieres gastar un centavo –murmuró el cisne.

Cuanto tiempo tenemos –pregunta Srhiryu.

Una semana –contesta Saori de manera determinante.

Una semana??!! –todos.

Acaso estas loca?! –dice Ikki.

òó – debe estar lista en una semana o si no...

O si no qué?! –replica Ikki.

òó –Saori.

Después de un rato podemos ver a los caballeros de bronce trabajando en la construcción de la casa y acarreando cosas como cartón, plástico, aluminio, varillas, cemento, pintura, etc.

(N/A: Vaya, al parecer Athena cuenta con muy buenos métodos de persuasión ¬¬)

Pero esa bruja me las pagará, como se atreve a amenazarme con eso –dice Ikki mientras corta unas tablas de madera y las vuelve a unir con unos clavos.

-Qué le pasa a Ikki, Shiryu?, por qué está tan molesto –pregunta Hyoga.

-Lo que pasa es que Saori lo amenazó para que trabajara –responde Shiryu.

-Y qué es lo que hizo para obligarlo a trabajar así?? –preguntó el cisne.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro, pero mencionó algo sobre unas fotos incriminatorias –contestó el dragón.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que a la diosa Athena se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea (si claro ¬¬) de hacer un reality show, y después de todos los preparativos y de una ajetreada semana de trabajo (para los caballeros de bronce) las cosas parecen ir bien, pues los caballeros dorados se encuentran listos para entrar, y la casa, milagrosamente fue terminada; además la fundación Graude se encarga de la transmisión en vivo, así que ya todo esta listo para comenzar...

**En el foro...**

Ya todo esta listo para la transmisión en vivo del Big Saint y nos sorprendemos a ver a la conductora del programa que es, es, es, es, SAORI?!?!? (vaya conductora ¬¬).

Bien, empezamos en 3, 2, 1, ahora, ya estas al aire Athena –dice Jabu.

Cómo se ve mi vestido? –pregunta Athena.

Saori ya estas al aire –dice Jabu de nuevo.

Qué?, ah, ejem –carraspea -Bienvenidos a el nuevo reality show, "El Big Saint", donde 13 participantes tendrán que convivir entre ellos...

Ahora antes que nada –continua Saori emocionada –conozcamos a nuestros participantes, conozcamos al caballero de Aries, Mu!!!!

Podemos ver a Mu entrando al foro y saludando a todos sus admiradores.

Ahora conozcamos al segundo participante, el guardián de la casa de Tauro, Aldebarán!! –Aldebarán entra al foro emocionado.

Y ahora a los caballeros de Géminis, Saga y Kanon!!! –sigue Saori con la presentación.

Los caballeros de Géminis entran empujándose el uno al otro.

-Hazte a un lado copia barata –dice Saga a su gemelo.

-Tu hazte a un lado copia pirata –contesta Kanon.

Y así continúan con todas las presentaciones. Hasta que todos los caballeros han entrado al foro.

Y bueno, ya que conocemos a los participantes, los cuales irán entrando a la casa en los próximo minutos les explicaré las reglas de este Reality Show –empieza a explicar Saori –bien primero que nada La casa donde se encuentran los participantes esta ubicada en un lugar lejos de la civilización –vemos una casa construida en medio de la nada y una de esas bolas del desierto rodando por ahí –de donde les es imposible huir, aun si lo intentan.

Bien en esta casa se encuentran encerrados e incomunicados los 13 caballeros dorados, los cuales tendrán que convivir entre ellos durante seis semanas, y superar diversos retos y actividades; además de enfrentar nominaciones en las que el publico podrá participar votando para salvar a su caballero favorito.

Los caballeros que obtengan menos votos serán expulsados, hasta que queden cinco finalistas, de los cuales sólo habrá un ganador –dice Saori emocionada por aparecer en televisión.

Y bueno esto es todo por hoy agradecemos que nos hayan acompañado y me despido recordándoles que la transmisión se llevará a cabo cada semana, esperamos que nos acompañen – termina Saori.

Y corte!!! – dice Jabu, que ahora la hace de director.

**Ya fuera del aire...**

Bien ya todo esta hecho ahora el público sólo tiene que votar –dice Saori.

En serio cree que esta es una buena idea Athena?? –pregunta Jabu.

Por supuesto nn –continua Saori –ahora sólo espero que esos 13 no se maten entre sí –suspira Saori resignada –ahora si me disculpas Jabu, voy a disfrutar de la tranquilidad de mi Santuario –y se va.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**_NOTA:_**_ Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, en lo personal no me gustó mucho porque esta algo aburrido, pero es necesario para continuar la trama._

_Y pasando a otra cosa, ya en el próximo capítulo abriré las votaciones para que puedan votar por su caballero favorito, Saori ya se encargó de explicarles un poco sobre las reglas, habrá cuatro nominados y ustedes podrán votar por su favorito, por cuestiones de tiempo, y para no alargar tanto esto, habrá dos expulsados por cada nominación, así que los 2 caballeros que obtengan menos votos serán los expulsados. Y al final quedarán cinco finalistas para decidir al ganador._

_En fin, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, felicitación, jitomatazo, crítica constructiva, o lo que quieran decirme, mándenme un review o escríbanme a mi e-mail y les responderé con gusto._


	3. Empiezan las Nominaciones

**BIG SAINT**

**_NOTA: _**_Bien, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. _

_Además quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me escriben y me animan para continuar con el fic, muchas gracias!!_

_Saint Seiya, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de quien tenga los derechos respectivos, yo sólo tomé prestados a los personajes._

**BIG SAINT**

**By: Kaily**

**Capítulo 3: "Empiezan las Nominaciones"**

Bien, los caballeros dorados acaban de entrar en la casa del Big Saint, veamos como les va todo hasta ahora.

Bueno ya estamos aquí y ahora qué? –pregunta Shura.

Cierto qué hacemos ahora? –pregunta Aioria.

Mmmm, creo que primero deberíamos examinar la casa y conocer nuestras habitaciones –dice sabiamente Shaka.

Shaka tiene razón, exploremos un poco este lugar –dice emocionado Aldebarán.

Entonces los trece caballeros empiezan a recorrer la casa y a buscar sus respectivas habitaciones cuando...

Bienvenidos a la casa del Big Saint, a continuación les daré las indicaciones –dice una voz extraña que quien sabe de donde salió.

Oh por Dios!! empiezo a oír voces, me estoy volviendo loco ToT –dice Milo desesperado.

No te estas volviendo loco Milo, todos escuchamos esa voz ¬¬ -dice Camus.

Ah bueno nn –contestó Milo ya recuperado.

Pero entonces de quién es esa voz? –pregunta MM.

Tal vez es un fantasma! –dice Kanon.

No, se equivocan, no se trata de un fantasma –dice la misma voz misteriosa de antes –soy el Big Saint.

El Big Saint??!! –todos.

Así es, yo seré quien les explique las reglas, y quien los vigilará mientras están en esta casa –explica el Big Saint.

Oh, ya entiendo, así que tu nos explicarás las reglas y nos vigilaras, mientras estemos en la casa nn –dice Afrodita.

Si, es lo que acabo de decir ¬¬ -dice el Big Saint algo molesto.

Saben chicos, la voz de ese tal Big Saint, me suena algo familiar, se que la oído en algún otro lado, pero en dónde? –exclama Mu, pensativo.

Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto –dice Dohko bastante reflexivo –esa voz es muy familiar.

Se equivocan, ustedes no me conocen ni saben quien soy en realidad, jamás me han visto y jamás me verán, jajaja –dice el Big Saint algo nervioso –pero pasando a otros asuntos, primero se les asignarán sus habitaciones, así que suban la segundo piso, ahora! –ordenó el Big Saint.

Todos los caballeros obedecen y suben las escaleras.

**Una vez arriba...**

Bien cómo podrán ver hay cuatro habitaciones así que tendrán que compartirlas –explica el Big Saint.

Cómo que sólo hay cuatro habitaciones!! –exclama Afrodita indignado.

Pues si, el presupuesto no alcanzó para más, así que decidan cómo las compartirán –contesta el Big Saint.

Bien, creo que no tenemos otra opción chicos –dice Aioros resignado.

Cierto, pero como decidimos quien se queda con quien?? –pregunta Shaka.

Yo quiero quedarme en el mismo cuarto que mi amigo Camus –dice Milo rápidamente.

Y yo, en el mismo que mi hermano Aioros –dice Aioria.

Y yo no quiero estar en el mismo cuarto que mi copia barata –dice Saga.

Ah si? Pues yo tampoco quiero estar en el mismo cuarto que tú, copia pirata!! –dice Kanon enojado.

Pues, yo no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que Afrodita –dice MM.

Pero Máscara creí que éramos amigos –dice Afrodita.

Ah si? Desde cuando ¬¬ -pregunta Máscara.

ToT qué cruel eres con migo –dice Afrodita.

Inmediatamente los caballeros empezaron a discutir y a pelear como siempre, pero por alguna muy extraña razón al final los cuartos quedaron así :

Habitación 1: Mu, Saga, Kanon y Dohko.

Habitación 2: Aldebarán, Máscara y Afrodita.

Habitación 3: Aioria, Aioros y Shura.

Habitación 4: Shaka, Milo y Camus.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Bien ahora que están decididas las habitaciones, empezarán las nominaciones –dice el Big Saint.

Las nominaciones?! –todos.

Qué? Tan pronto? –pregunta Shaka.

Así es, así que Mu, pasa al confesionario ahora mismo!–declara la voz del Big Saint.

**Mientras tanto en el Santuario...**

Qué tranquilidad! –exclama feliz Saori mientras le da un sorbo a su limonada –creo que esto del reality fue una buena idea después de todo.

Pero la tranquilidad de Saori, estaba a punto de ser interrumpida gracias a que un inocente caballero pasaba por ahí.

Hola Saori!! –exclama feliz el caballero de Pegaso.

Qué quieres ahora Seiya? –preunta Saori.

Sabes cómo ahora los caballeros dorados no están, no tengo mucho que hacer por aquí y decidí venir a visitarte nn –dice Seiya.

Ah si?, pues lo siento Seiya pero ahora tengo que irme al foro para dar a conocer las nominaciones así que nos vemos luego –dice Saori.

Esta bien, entonces me iré a buscar algunos dulces a la casa de Cáncer nn –dice el Pegaso alegremente y luego se va.

O.o?? –Saori no había entendido muy bien a lo que Seiya se refería, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se fue del lugar.

**De regreso a la casa del Big Saint...**

Mu, pasa al confesionario –declara la voz del Big Saint.

Mu entró a un pequeño cuarto y se sentó en un sillón frente a una cámara mientras la voz misteriosa del Big Saint comenzaba a explicar.

Bien Mu, estas son las reglas, como ya sabes habrá nominaciones cada semana, los cinco caballeros que obtengan más puntos serán los nominados y tú cuentas con seis votos para repartirlos de la forma en que quieras entre tres de tus compañeros, entendiste? –preguntó el Big Saint.

Perfectamente –asintió Mu.

Bien, entonces a quién quieres darle puntos Mu?? –preguntó el Big Saint una vez más.

Mmm, no lo sé, tal vez a, no a él no, mejor a, no a él tampoco, mmm –Mu pensaba como repartir sus puntos.

Apresúrate Mu no tenemos todo el día ¬¬ –dijo la voz algo impaciente.

Entonces le doy tres puntos a, no mejor no, mmmm, déjame pensarlo un poco más –dijo Mu.

Date prisa de una vez! ¬¬ –dijo exasperado el Big Saint.

O.O, esta bien, esta bien, no te enfades de todas maneras ya decidí –dijo el caballero de Aries tranquilamente.

Ah si?, que bien, entonces a quien nominas? –preguntó.

Pues, verás, después de mucho pensar he decidido darle tres puntos a Máscara, dos a Afrodita y uno a Kanon –dijo Mu.

Muy bien, tus razones?? –preguntó la voz.

Mis razones?? –preguntó Mu algo confundido.

Si, tus razones ¬¬, por qué decidiste darle puntos a ellos? –preguntó el Big Saint empezando a perder la paciencia.

Ah, pues nada personal, pero no me llevo mucho con esos tres es sólo eso –contesto Mu.

Muy bien, ya puedes salir –le contestó.

**Más tarde...**

Kanon, pasa al confesionario

Kanon entró al pequeño cuarto como todos los demás y se sentó en el sillón mientras el Big Saint le explicaba sobre las nominaciones.

Cuentas con seis votos para repartirlos de la forma en que quieras entre tres de tus compañeros, entendiste? –preguntó el Big Saint.

Si –contestó Kanon.

Bien, entonces cómo quieres repartirlos?? –preguntó el Big Saint una vez más.

Quiero darle los seis puntos a mi copia pirata òó –dijo Kanon

Cómo? No puedes hacer eso, tienes que repartirlos entre tres recuerdas? –dijo en Big Saint intentando calmarse.

Cierto, en ese caso, le doy 5 puntos a mi copia pirata y medio punto a Aioria, y otro medio a Milo –dijo Kanon decidido.

Eh, Kanon, tampoco puedes hacer eso, tienes que dar puntos completos –dijo una vez el Big Saint.

Ah si?, pues que mal óò, entonces tendré que darle 4 a Saga, 1 a Aioria y 1 a Milo –dijo por fin Kanon.

Bien, ya puedes salir Kanon –dijo la voz.

**Unas horas más tarde...**

Milo pasa al confesionario –llamó la voz del Big Saint.

Milo entró al cuarto como sus compañeros y se sentó en el sillón.

Hola Big Brother!! –dijo Milo emocionado.

Hola Milo, pero te equivocas, no soy el Big Brother, soy el Big Saint, entendido–dijo este.

Si –contestó Milo.

Bueno, cuentas con 6 puntos para repartir entre tres de tus compañeros, entiendes?

Entiendo Big Brother nn –dijo Milo tranquilamente.

¬¬ ya te dije que soy el Big Saint, a quién quieres darle puntos? –preguntó cansado de decir las mismas cosas una y otra vez.

Bueno –dijo Milo pensando –creo que le daré 2 puntos a Mu, 2 a Aldebarán y 2 puntos a Shura.

Bien Milo, ya puedes salir –contestó el Big Saint.

**Un rato después...**

Afrodita pasa al confesionario –llamó una vez la voz del Big Saint y el caballeros como todos los demás, entro al cuarto.

Una vez adentro el Big Saint, explicó las reglas como a todos los demás.

Bueno, cuentas con 6 puntos para repartir entre tres de tus compañeros, entiendes? –preguntó.

Si, entiendo –dijo Afrodita.

Entonces por quien votas? –preguntó la voz.

Mmm, déjame pensarlo, no lo sé –Afrodita pensaba por quien votar.

Otra vez no ¬¬ -dijo el Big Saint.

Qué cosa? –preguntó Afrodita.

No, nada, que si ya decidiste? –dijo la voz.

Si, le daré 3 puntos a Dohko, 1 punto a Mu y 2 puntos a Aioria.

**Más tarde...**

Bien, las nominaciones han acabado y los resultados están listos –declaró la misteriosa voz del Big Saint –así que ahora nos enlazaremos en vivo con el foro para que Athena de los resultados, así que pasen a la sala para conocer los resultados.

Todos los caballeros se van a la sala y se sientan, todos se encontraban bastante nerviosos esperando saber quienes eran los nominados, pues no llevaban ni un día en la casa ya que habían entrado hace apenas unas horas y ya había cinco nominados.

Ya una vez en la sala, los caballeros dorados empezaron a platicar mientras esperaban los resultados.

Qué ni siquiera pensarán darnos algo de comer –preguntó Shura al aire.

Cierto, yo ya me estoy muriendo de hambre –se queja Aldebarán.

Yo creo que la tacaña de Saori no quiso gastar en comida y nos dejará aquí encerrados para que nos muramos de hambre –dice Mu.

Tienes razón Mu, esa bruja es tan tacaña que nisiquiera gasta un centavo en las reparaciones del Santuario –empezó a decir Aioria.

Es cierto! –continuó Aioros –es decir, miren nuestras casas, ni siquiera tenemos puertas o ventanas!!

**Mientras tanto en el foro...**

Ya todo esta listo para entrar al aire –dice el director, que no es otro que Jabu.

Bien, entonces empecemos con esto de una vez para poder irme de compras –dice Saori algo molesta.

Y empezamos en 3, 2, 1, estamos al aire –indica el director.

Buenas noches a todos! –saluda Saori –nos encontramos haciendo una transmisión especial para informarles quienes son los caballeros nominados de esta semana.

Pasa Shun y le da un sobre a Athena y luego se retira.

Bien, en este sobre se encuentran los resultados de las nominaciones, así que ahora nos enlazaremos a la casa del Big Saint –anuncia la conductora, osea Saori.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Mientras los caballeros platicaban alegremente sobre la tacañería de su 'querida' diosa, la televisión de la casa se encendió dejando a los santos ver como los saluda la conductora.

Hola chicos cómo están? –saluda Athena alegremente.

Pues antes de que aparecieras estábamos mejor ¬¬ –dice MM.

Ahhhhhh!! un monstruo apareció en la televisión –exclama Afrodita señalando la pantalla.

Qué dijiste? –pregunta Athena muy enfadada.

Tranquilo Afrodita, aunque no lo creas, es sólo Saori, nadamas que en la televisión se ve más siniestra y con unos 10 kilos de más ¬¬ -dice Kanon.

Bien dicho hermano, XD –dice Saga.

Bueno, bueno, vamos al punto òó –dice una molesta Saori –ya han pasado al confesionario así que ya están los nominados.

Y los caballeros que han resultado nominados son:

Ya dilo de una buena vez! –dice Dohko perdiendo la compostura.

Bien, los caballeros que han resultado nominados son, Aldebarán, Dohko, Aioros, Shura y Afrodita –dijo Saori en un tono bastante serio.

Y desde ahora las votaciones están abiertas oficialmente!!, les recuerdo que habrá dos expulsados, así que apresúrense y voten para salvar a su favorito!! –termina Saori.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**NOTA: **__Bueno, he aquí el tercer capítulo, que por cierto no me deja muy convencida, pero ustedes dirán cómo quedó._

_Muy bien, ya por fin están los primeros nominados que resultaron ser Aldebarán, Dohko, Aioros, Shura y Afrodita; así que les explicaré brevemente como esta esto de las votaciones._

_Ustedes cuentan con 5 puntos para __**SALVAR**__, que pueden repartir de la forma que quieran, es decir, pueden darle los cinco puntos a un sólo caballero o repartirlos entre varios._

_Les recuerdo que los dos caballeros que tengan menos puntos serán los expulsados. Así que VOTEN POR SU CABALLERO FAVORITO!! nn_

_En fin, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, felicitación, jitomatazo, crítica constructiva, o lo que quieran decirme, mándenme un review o escríbanme a mi e-mail y les responderé con gusto._


End file.
